William's Airblown Inflatable Channel
William Meredith (born ), is an American YouTuber that currently resides in Texas. He is well known for his YouTube channel William's Airblown Inflatable Channel and making videos of Gemmy Airblown Inflatables. History William made his first appearance on YouTube on December 19, 2014 on the video "Holiday Rap Battles" which features him singing Christmas rap songs with his class at a holiday showcase. After being featured in a few other YouTube videos in 2015, William grew interested in making videos and founded his YouTube channel on December 26, 2016, but didn't upload any videos until February 25, 2017 about his 2015 Halloween display. Frequent collaborations with other inflatable channels like Kris Salls, Inflatable Master Season Five, FFHolidayDisplays, FlamingQuilava46, Skull King, and Jacksons inflatable channel led him to gain more views and subscribers. The channel hit 10,000 channel views and 100 subscribers in May of 2017. The first video to receive 100 views was "My Halloween Display Night Time 2016". The first video to hit 1,000 views was "Inflatable Haunted House and Inflatable Carriage video for FlamingQuilava46". The first video to surpass 10,000 views was "Review on 2017 10.5ft inflatable haunted house with sound". The channel hit 1,000 subscribers in July of 2018. In January of 2019 William started a series on his channel called "Which Inflatable Inflates Faster" and announced that he would retire from purchasing inflatables. . Personal Life Childhood and YouTube William Michael Meredith was born on January 14, 2002. He lives in Mckinney, Texas. In July of 2007 at the age of 5 years William's parents bought him his first Inflatable. He continued to collect Inflatables for the next 12 years. In December of 2014 William made his debut on YouTube being featured in the video "Holiday Rappers". After many collaborations on other videos in 2015, William launched his YouTube channel on December 26, 2016 and Published his First Video on February 25, 2017. In May of 2017 William's Channel hit 100 subscribers. In July of 2018 channel hit 1,000 subscribers. In 2019 William announced he would retire from collecting inflatables. William is currently a senior in high school and will graduate in 2020 and he has announced that he will quit posting videos on his channel after he leaves community college in 2022. Relationships with other Users William has been friends with many Inflatable Channel users like, Jacksons Inflatable Channel, Gemmy Guy, FlamingQuilava46, Skull King, and Gemmy Dude for a long time. He has been receiving a lot of shout outs from these users and many other people. In November of 2017 William started hosting group YouTube Channels with his YouTube friends. Quotes *"Hey guys William's Airblown Inflatable Channel here" *"Welcome back to another unboxing" *"Welcome back to another review" *"Anyway remember to like this video and subscribe, anyway see ya" Trivia *He created his channel 1 day after Christmas day and 5 days before the beginning of 2017. *He had started collecting inflatables in 2007 when he was 5 years old. *William is a high school YouTuber. *His favorite color is Purple. *He plays drums in rock bands and in his schools marching band. *William started YouTube when he was a freshmen in high school. *William first appeared on YouTube when he was 12 years old. Milestones *100 Subscribers May 31, 2017 *1,000 subscribers July 18, 2018 *500 videos August 2018 Gallery 044FF72E-6E1D-49AD-9A61-E996E98B7278.jpg|4 lowe's halloween inflatables IMG_1049.JPG|2016 Christmas Display IMG_0794.JPG|Organ Dancers (2012) 22007355_377588335994898_218925669417030128_n.jpg|2007 haunted castle and 2017 haunted house 29573296_448611112225953_6480441788000231118_n.jpg|During Marching Band shwocase 21761597_373605779726487_6909515427408355422_n.jpg|3 ghost inflatables (2017) 36874292_1738317242888178_4224751581507092480_o.jpg|3 snowmen EBTpyBGWwAEnRPL.jpg|William's High School senior yearbook picture 22552586_386561021764296_7374234728567091113_n.jpg|William standing in front of haunted house ride 47183445_1934385999947967_8508836190588239872_n.jpg|2018 Christmas Display 59409850_674287456324983_5303799730227118080_n (1).jpg|William mirror selfie 61776579 694666170953778 902626289658101760 n.jpg|William performing in 2019 senior send off 73425108_785491955204532_7559910097644683264_n.jpg|William at Senior Night Football Game 49653982_1969303439789556_8460376426774790144_n.jpg|YouTube rewind 2019 'This page was created by Willjanuary14 on June 3, 2018. ' Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Reviewers